


Sticks and Stones

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank, vampires will never hurt you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lies and damned lies, but at least no statistics.
> 
> This story was first posted May 30, 2007.

"I just want to say, one more time, for the record."

Frank stops what he's doing, like he hasn't heard this one yet.

Gerard looks down at the stake in his hand and sighs. "It was a fucking _metaphor_."

Frank nudges Gerard with his bright pink water gun, and when Gerard looks up Frank hits him right between the eyes with half an ounce of holy water they can't really spare.

Gerard half-heartedly raises the stake, but Frank pushes it down with the water gun and kisses him. Despite everything, Frank can still smile. "Metaphors will never hurt you, Gee."


End file.
